El Tango del Amor
by PaulaLunatica
Summary: •Las reglas, eran claras. El tango es un juego de seducción, que empieza por la mirada, ¿Qué pasa si "el juego" se te va de las manos? ¿cuales son las consecuencias?• U.A. Serena&Seiya [Argentinizado] ¡Pasen y lean! [Capítulo I]


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes mencionados, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo los tomo prestado con el fin de divertir y sin lucramientos. El resto de la historia, es idea original de la autora aquí presente.**

* * *

**Autora:** PaulaLunatica

**Avatar:** UsaMusa-Dayan Reyes (En mi biografía esta su link de DevianArt) Gracias la imagen, quedé encantada!

**Protagonistas:** Kou Seiya (hombre)/ Tsukino Serena.

**Co-protagonistas: **Kou Taiki (Hombre)/ Yaten [ApellidoSorpresa]/ Minako Aino

**Advertencia:** El primer capítulo de este mini-fic, **contiene lenguaje subido de tono**. Por eso se encuentra en el Rating M. Queda bajo su responsabilidad seguir leyendo.

El fic está un poco argentinizado, pero no se aterren. Pondré un glosario al final de este para que puedan comprender ciertos formalismos y palabras utilizadas en mi país.

**Resumen:** El baile, es un juego de seducción, y para eso, existen reglas que son muy claras. Serena Tsukino, llega a Argentina para cumplir su sueño, pero no se imagina que en el medio de todo esto, conocería al amor…

_¡Enjoy it!_

* * *

"**El tango del amor"**

**I**

—Vamos a empezar por la base del tango – dijo una muchacha alta, rubia atada en una coleta alta, de ojos celestes, ropa cómoda, sobre todo, para que pudiera estirar las piernas y unos zapatos negros con tacos finos. Miraba a sus alumnos.

Su compañero de baile, un muchacho de pelo platinado, se acerco a ella lentamente, le extendió la mano e hicieron algunas piruetas, con una música de fondo, que iba aumentando de ritmo. Se detuvieron y se miraron intensamente.

—El tango bailado — dijo, mientras su cara estaba muy cerca de la de Yaten, rozándose las narices —, es un juego de seducción.

_Esas palabras… recuerdo cuando él me las dijo; _Pensó.

Sus alumnos prestaban atención, mientras Yaten, la iba guiando a Serena.

—Y cómo todo juego de seducción, nace en los ojos, comienza en la mirada — Continuó explicando, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos —, las reglas son claras, **muy claras** — enfatizó esto último, separándose del físico de Yaten, pero sin desconectar sus miradas.

Con una seña de su mano, le pidió a uno de sus asistentes del salón, que bajara un poco el volumen de la música.

—Ahora, quiero que observen, como es la posición. Antes de bailar, es fundamental saber cómo posicionarse — El muchacho volvió a acercarse a la profesora Serena.

Se volvieron a mirar sensualmente. Cualquier persona que no supiera que ellos dos, estaban dando una clase, podría jurar que estaban jugando a un juego de seducción, que eran una pareja, que en cualquier momento, irían a la cama, incluso.

—Antes de agarrar a sus compañeros, tienen que ponerse derechos. El hombre, debe envolver nuestro torso con el brazo, su mano derecha cerrada, a la mitad de la espalda… — Yaten y Serena, hacían la mímica, mientras ella iba explicando.

—"_Recuerdo cuando fui a Argentina. Cuando recorrí las calles de Buenos Aires. La Boca, San Telmo, Puerto Madero. Buenos Aires, es la capital del Tango. Un baile hermoso… y también, muy erótico. Recuerdo cuando lo vi… ahí, en las calles de Caminito. Una gran peatonal, donde bailan tango, venden empanadas, retratan a la gente. Un lugar de paseo para los turistas." _Pensaba Serena.

—Con la otra, hay que elevarla a la altura de los hombros, y ejercer una ligera presión hacia adelante y hacía el eje central de la pareja — estos movieron la mitad del cuerpo, para mostrarles como debían hacerlo —, el pecho, permanece abierto y siempre enfrentados.

—"_Me acuerdo, que vi un mundial de tango en la televisión. Quede enamorada de ese baile. Tenía 10 años. Recuerdo que vi a una pareja, bailando lo que se llama milonga. Es parecido al tango, un ritmo más rápido, a comparación del tango clásico, que es más lento, pero son del mismo género. Mi mamá me veía cuando imitaba a la bailarina". _

—"_Mamá, cuando sea grande, quiero ser como ella" — _dijo la pequeña, señalando a la bailarina.

Serena sonrió en ese momento, por la invasión de recuerdos que obtuvo, mientras hacían una demostración de pasos básicos.

—"_Bueno, me temo que aquí no hay maestros que enseñen tango" — _le dijo su mamá, con una triste sonrisa. Serena hizo un puchero.

— "_¿Y en dónde puedo practicar?" — _preguntó la pequeña muy entusiasmada.

Sus padres se miraron, e hicieron gestos. No querían desilusionar a la pequeña. Su padre, Kenji, se acercó a ella, mientras la despeinaba cariñosamente. Ésta le sonrió.

—"_Cuando seas un poco más grande, te llevare a ese lugar" — _le guiñó el ojo, para sellar su promesa. Serena abrazó las piernas de su padre agradeciéndole.

Yaten giraba a Serena, luego la detuvo, cruzaron sus piernas, mientras iban rodeando el salón a una velocidad increíble. A sus alumnos no les daban los ojos para seguir todas las maniobras. La música había terminado, y Serena, aún agarrada de Yaten, estaba en el piso, con su pierna derecha inclinada hacía adelante y la otra pierna, más abierta. Un final solemne. Digno de aplaudir.

—"_Cuando cumplí quince años, mis padres me llevaron a Argentina, en conjunto con unas entradas, para un espectáculo de Tango. Recuerdo que llore mucho de la emoción, por fin podría verlo de cerca". _

—"_Te lo mereces hija. Es tu sueño ¿o no?" — _dijo su madre con una sonrisa de orgullo a su hija, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—"_Y además, si todo sale bien, en tu mayoría de edad, podrás viajar a una academia especializada" — _el hombre le acarició el pelo y Serena no lo dudo, le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Bueno, creo que es hora — dijo ella, mirando su reloj de muñeca. Hizo una especie de aplauso para finalizar su primera clase en Japón –, nos vemos la próxima clase.

Todos la saludaron, y al rato, no quedó nadie en el salón, excepto Yaten y ella.

—Serena — le habló su hermano peliplateado. Ella caminó hasta un rincón para tomar una botellita de agua, se llevó una mano a la cintura, dándole la espalda mientras miraba la calle, a través de la venta. Yaten se acercó a ella, para agarrar otra botella, abrirla y tomarla —. Te vi algo distraída hoy — observo el muchacho.

Serena se sintió descubierta, y su delató se debió a que escupió el agua que había quedado en su boca. Empezó a toser y su hermano le palmeó la espalda un par de veces para que el agua bajara, luego, ésta se limpió la boca.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el muchacho preocupado, mientras la miraba.

Ella miró a la ventana del salón nuevamente y asintió varias veces — Sí Yaten — claro que el muchacho no le creyó —, sólo me encontraba nerviosa. Es todo — mintió.

—Claro — dijo irónico Yaten. Apoyó su botella de agua en una mesita que tenían ahí y se metió la mano en los bolsillos.

Serena intento ignorar a su hermano. Se concentro en otra cosa.

—"_Cuando llegamos a Buenos Aires, no caía de la emoción. Ya era mi segunda vez aquí. Cuando fui a ver el espectáculo de tango, quedé fascinada, y a los diecisiete años, mis padres me ayudaron a tramitar mi traslado hacía esta hermosa ciudad, para que pueda bailar tango. Mi hermano Yaten iba a venir a conmigo, pero es un año menor que yo, asique tenía que esperar un año más. _

_Sólo tenía que ir al hotel a descansar, ya que el viaje desde Japón hasta aquí, eran veintitrés horas exactamente. Que estresada me sentía, pero la felicidad y cumplir mi sueño, valían la pena". _

— ¿Me dirás o tengo que adivinar? — volvió a insistir Yaten de mala gana, posicionándose al lado de su hermana. Serena ladeó la cabeza y se llevó sus manos hacia su pecho.

—Aun me duele — balbuceó ella, sin conectar sus miradas.

—"_Ya llevaba una semana completa y ya había tenido cinco clases. Se ve que mirar tantos videos, hizo efecto, porque no me costó nada aprender, a comparación de otros. Y más se sorprendieron cuando vieron que sabía castellano. Oh sí, me había aprendido el vocabulario completo, sobre todo, el de Argentina._

_Una de mis compañeras, Minako, que era también japonesa, pero era residente en este país, pegó buen feeling conmigo. Y un sábado, me llevó hacía esa calle, que una vez, con mis papas, habíamos ido. Caminito. No había cambiado nada, sólo retoques de pinturas en las casas._

_Muchas parejas bailando tango, no sólo por pasión, sino, porque se notaba a leguas que amaban su trabajo, y claro, uno colabora a voluntad, sólo si lo desea. Pero hubo una pareja en particular que llamó absolutamente mi atención. _

— _¿A dónde vamos, che? —_me preguntó mi amiga con ese regionalismo. Era tan Argentina esa chica, que hasta a mí me impresionaba que alguna vez, vivió en Japón, pero con el tiempo, me fui a acostumbrando a ello.

_Sólo tomé su mano, y la arrastré hacía donde estaba esa pareja. La mujer tenía su pelo recogido, sin dejar escapar ni un mechón, llevaba un vestido de color borra vino hasta la rodilla, a excepción de las aberturas laterales, para que pudiera moverse con facilidad. Su espalda estaba descubierta. Un maquillaje natural, le quedaba perfecto, y sus zapatos de taco finos color negros. Era precioso e increíble lo que bailaba esa mujer, y su pareja. Un chico, de mi edad, supongo. Alto, tez blanca, cabello azabache, atado en una coleta baja. Camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos, lujosos por cierto. En un momento, ella llevó el peso de su cuerpo hacía el muchacho, apoyando sólo la punta de su zapato en el suelo, mientras que con la otra, la llevaba cruzada encima y así giraron, como si fuera un compas. Y así, finalizó su baile. Enseguida, el lugar se lleno de aplausos, el mío incluido. Ellos dos tomados de la mano, reverenciaron a la gente y cuando el chico se irguió, cruzó su mirada con la mía._

_**Sus ojos**__… unos zafiros que nunca había visto en mi vida. Yo sólo atiné a mirar hacia otro lado. Minako, muy perspicaz, me codeó enseguida._

—_Es lindo, eh — _Me dijo con mirada cómplice. Lo admito, soy demasiado tímida, pero el baile, me ayuda a desinhibirme.

_Él me seguía mirando. Lo podía sentir. Miré a Minako — Mejor; ¿Por qué no seguimos caminando? — _le dije, tomándola del codo y casi arrastrándola. Otro tango empezó a sonar, mientras que nosotras seguíamos caminando. Supongo que ellos ya habrán empezado a bailar, asique volteé, pero él, aún bailando y todo, no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

—_Por Kami-sama Sere, ese chico, es un bombonazo — comentó Minako, mientras seguíamos caminando entre la multitud —, _apuesto a que la chica, es su novia.

— **¡Serena Tsukino!** — le gritó Yaten, sacándola de sus recuerdos. Ésta se asusto y después de sacarla bruscamente de su burbuja, añadió —; ¿Qué te sucede?, desde que volviste de Argentina, estás rara.

—Ay Yaten — le respondió una octava más arriba Serena, luego se dio cuenta que se le fue la mano gritándole —. Lo siento, en verdad, es que…

—No me expliques — Yaten la interrumpió poniendo los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, tomó aire y al parecer, pensó lo que tenía que decir —. Ya sé lo que estas pensando y no me agrada. Sabes lo que pienso — Sus esmeraldas se clavaron firmemente en los celestiales.

Serena sólo miró al suelo y no dijo nada. Se sintió reprendida.

—Me voy a casa, y cuando quieras hablar, llámame — le dijo, tomando su bolso, se acercó a su hermana, y le besó la frente, tomó su mentón y lo alzó, obligándola a que lo mirara —. Deja de hacerte la cabeza, por favor — le suplicó.

La rubia asintió. Yaten la soltó con suavidad y se fue, dejándola sola.

Miro todo el salón. Las paredes blancas portaban títulos de competencias en mundiales internacionales de tango, cuadros con fotos de ella bailando. Uno de los tantos cuadros, tenía su título como profesora, otros como destacada y así, infinidades de cuadros. El único ruido que se podía oír en la habitación, era el de sus tacos contra el piso de parqué.

Pero había uno, que era especial para ella. Muy especial. Un cuadro grande, ella en un traje con una tela de plus, de color negro, en medio de este, tenía un borde, de color blanco, con lentejuelas que tomaban color según la luz. El borde le llegaba por encima de su bajo vientre y de allí, se abría hacia los lados laterales, con unos zapatos plateados, de taco alto, con brillantina. Serena quedo hipnotizada mirando ese recuadro, de espalda a la foto, ese hombre. Con el smoking de color negro, y su galera. Su coleta. La rubia sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Su mirada — dijo a la nada, como si estuviera hablando sola –, su mirada fue lo que quedo grabado en mi memoria.

_No había vuelto a ver a ese chico de los ojos zafiros. Pero había algo raro en ellos. Tal vez es una locura, pero después del comentario de Minako, en toda la semana, no pude parar de pensar en él. Lo único que me mantenía distraída, era el baile. _

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** El Tango del Amor**

_Llegando el __**viernes**__, le dije a mí amiga, de ir nuevamente a Caminito. _

—_Ah boluda, te quedaste pensando en el chabón, ¿Verdad? — me preguntó capciosamente Minako, con una picara sonrisa en los labios. Estábamos sentadas en una cafetería, frente al puerto más popular de todo Buenos Aires. Hacía mucho frió y era de noche. Mi sonrojo me volvió a traicionar, y no era justamente por el frió. No respondí._

_Los fines de semana, es de los jóvenes de nuestra edad. Ellos, viernes y sábados salen, se divierten y se emborrachan. Pues, se ve divertido eso, pero había prometido a mis padres, tenerlos al tanto. Sí, soy mayor de edad, pero eso no implicaba que ellos estén al tanto de lo que haga y deje de hacer. Estoy sola en un país donde apenas y estoy conociendo a mis compañeras de baile. Bueno sí, exageró un poco tal vez, pero supongo que será hasta que esté bien familiarizada. _

— _¿Qué te parece si salimos loca? No te haría mal una nochecita porteña — Mina me guiño el ojo. Lo pensé un poco. En realidad tenía miedo —. ¡Oh ya sé! — cambió de parecer, seguramente puse alguna cara que me dejo muy mal con ella —. conozco un club de tango por aquí. Se llama "Bajo fondo Tango club". Esta cerca de aquí — yo sonreí. Nunca había escuchado de este lugar —. No es como los clubes bailables, pero te vas a sentir cómoda._

—_De acuerdo — le sonreí de vuelta. Minako era terrible, pero esa idea me atrajo más que salir de "joda" como le llaman aquí —; ¿Y qué hay que ponerse, Minako? — le pregunté. _

_Ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas y yo quedé totalmente desconcertada. _

—_Por empezar, ropa formal. Falda ajustada y alguna blusita. _

_Luego de irnos a la casa de Minako, y ya que no contaba con ropa que sea de la moda actual en este país, ella me ayudó a vestirme. Cuando me vi al espejo… no me lo creía…_

—_Serena — dijo Minako, agarrándose las mejillas, como si estuviera viendo algo fantástico y de otro mundo —, te ves preciosa._

_Me sonrojé. Esa del espejo no era yo. Llevaba una falda desde la cintura, hasta las rodillas, de color negro, se me marcaban las caderas, y eso que soy flaca. Tenía una blusa transparente, color crema, y el sujetador del mismo color. Me dio pena. _

—_Minako, creo que, la blusa — la señale —, ya sabes… _

— _¡No seas tonta Serena! Si te queda preciosa — mi nueva amiga se miró de repente, al parecer, ella se había olvidado de su vestimenta —. ¡Oh por Dios! — miró la hora en su celular —. Tengo que cambiarme o llegaremos tarde. _

_Salió corriendo como el corre-caminos. Solté una carcajada de verla así. Luego de un rato, las dos nos maquillamos, nos pusimos unos zapatos de tacos y salimos en el coche de Mina._

_Llegamos al club, que se encontraba a una media hora, aunque el tráfico del centro, es terrible, pero por suerte, no tuvimos tantos problemas. Luego de que aparcó a una cuadra del lugar, bajamos y nos dirigimos hacía el club. Había gente y mucha. Se comentaba que los jóvenes ya no le daban importancia a este baile. Pero al parecer, no es tan así, aun hay gente que le gusta, además había muchos jóvenes. _

_Una vez adentro, sonaba "Libertango" de Piazzola, una linda pieza. Mesas alrededor y una pista al frente, para los que gustaran del baile. Minako me agarró del hombro. _

—_Aquí tenemos una mesa — me dijo un poco más alto, ya que la música estaba muy fuerte. Asentí y la seguí. Nos sentamos frente a una orquesta que tocaba en vivo, algunas piezas de tango. _

_Mientras que pedíamos algo de comer y tomar, recorrí el lugar con la mirada. El estiló de música había cambiado, era tango con una mezcla de electrónica. A la gente parecía gustarle, y a mí no me desagradaba para nada. Ya mientras comíamos, una pareja empezó un show. Estábamos anonadas con Mina de mirarlos._

_Pero algo raro pasó. Sentí que me miraban. Lo sentí en la nuca, porque los vellos se me erizaban. Sólo volteé a ver con disimulo, y efectivamente y para mí sorpresa, a pesar de que Buenos Aires era enorme, estaba él. ¡Era Él! El chico de los ojos zafiros, que no salía de mis pensamientos. Tragué nerviosamente y tomé mi vaso con jugo de naranja. _

_Minako volteó a verme y luego estiró su cuelo para mirar más atrás de mí, y luego volvió a verme. _

— _¡Más suerte no podes tener! — Exclamó con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Yo me asusté. Mina me daba miedo a veces. _

_Me quedé mirando, o mejor dicho, hacía que miraba el show. Pero en realidad, él me seguía mirando. Loco, ¿Por qué mierda me tiene que estar mirando? Ups, soné igual que Mina con el acento argento, como dicen acá. _

_A los diez minutos, el show había terminado y la orquesta empezó a tocar Taquito militar. Un chico alto de pelo castaño, se acercó a Mina y la invito a bailar. Minako me miró enarcando una ceja, algo así como diciendo "esta noche, es mía". Le sonreí y ella se levanto con el chico, para empezar a bailar. _

_No paso ni un minuto, un puto minuto nada más, que ya alguien me estaba tocando el hombro. Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta y mi estomago __cosquilleó.__ M__e tendió su mano, para invitarme a bailar._

— _¿__Queres__ bailar? — no le entendí muy bien. Pero su acento era hermoso. En su voz, sonaba precioso. Creo que él era perfecto, aunque no puedo juzgar por su apariencia. Baila bien, tiene hermosos ojos, es guapo y además, su acento ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Qué sea soltero?_

—_Discúlpame — le dije yo, acercándome a su oído —, no te oí muy bien — ¡Mentira! Yo sólo quería oírlo nuevamente. _

_Su boca se fue hacía un costado, manteniendo su sonrisa — Te pregunté, sí queres bailar — me dijo. Dios, mi cuerpo sudaba. _

_Mi mano tembló, pero accedí… oh pero… apenas y era amateur. _

—_Lo siento, soy principiante — le dije con vergüenza. Que estúpida me sentí. _

_Él se río, con delicadeza, supongo que para no ofenderme – Mira que soy un buen compañero de baile – me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo. ¿Qué hago?; Me preguntaba a mí misma. _

_Arqueé una ceja desafiante. Lo vi bailando, digamos que no me podía hacer la viva. _

—_Al menos ¿Sabes la base del tango? — me pregunto mientras ladeaba su cabeza. ¡Ya Serena, deja de dar vueltas!_

_Asentí energéticamente. Oh por Dios. Estaba haciendo el ridículo._

— _¡Vamos entonces! — me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano, me puse de pie y lo acompañe a la pista. _

_Taquito militar termino y esta vez, empezó una milonga. El muchacho guapo sin nombre — por ahora —, me miró y nos posicionamos. _

—_El tango bailado, es un juego de seducción — me dijo, mientras envolvía mi torso, con su brazo derecho, yo le correspondí, tomándole ligeramente el hombro con mi mano izquierda. Alzamos los brazos libres, a la altura de los hombros mientras nos tomábamos las manos. Él sonrió. Nuestras narices se rozaban. Nuestras miradas estaban compenetradas en el otro —,_ _Y cómo todo juego de seducción, nace en los ojos, comienza en la mirada — dijo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos —, las reglas son claras, muy claras — enfatizó mientras empezaba a llevarme lentamente. _

_Sentí una conexión única con él. Ni siquiera con mi profesor me sucedió. Mis pies me llevaban, y él me llevaba libremente. Sentía que podía tener confianza con él. De repente, hacía giros, y apenas que estábamos agarrados. El resto del club, desapareció para mí._

_¡Oh por Dios! Estaba bailando con ese desconocido. _

Abrí los ojos, no me di cuenta que bailaba sola. El sol empezó a ponerse. Miré la hora y decidí volver a mi casa, asique me dirigí hacia el vestuario, a darme una ducha.

Mientras me enjabonaba, y el agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo, seguí recordando esa noche.

_Baile con él, casi toda la noche. Bailé como sí la tuviera clara… o él la tenía clara. Ese chico, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, jamás la cambio. _

_El DJ concluyó una canción, para dar un receso y volver a nuestras mesas. Él, muy caballero, me hizó una reverencia, agradeciéndome. Yo se lo devolví con una sonrisa y sonrojada. _

_Me acompaño hasta mi mesa, y ya Minako estaba ahí. _

—_Discúlpame chica de ojos celestes — me habló. Por Dios, su acento me hacía mear, literal, yo lo miré. Creo que esta noche, voy a morir. No puede ser tan perfecto ese hombre —. No sé tu nombre… _

_Una sonrisa más y moría ahí mismo._

—_Eh, Soy Serena — le dije, tendiéndole mi mano. Ya la música era más tranquila y relajada, asique él me entendió. Tomó mi mano y la beso — ¿Y tú?_

—_Seiya Kou — me respondió —. Y por tu acento, sos extranjera; ¿verdad?_

—_S-sí, de Japón – le respondí con rubor._

_Él sonrió con alegría. Dije que iba a morir ¿Verdad? Pues aún no ha pasado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco desesperado. _

—_Mira vos, che. Es un gusto que vengas a aprender tango — y como sí hubiera recordado algo, añadió —: Mucho gusto. Por cierto, bailas muy bien el tango para ser principiante — me dijo señalándome. _

_No estaba acostumbrada a que me señalen directamente. Pero, extrañamente, no me ofendió. _

—_Hace dos semanas que estoy aquí — le dije, pasando de lo anterior. Sentí ardor en mis mejillas nuevamente. Malditas traidoras. _

_Asique, Seiya Kou. Que nombre tan raro, pero le encajaba perfecto. _

—_Ehm, Serena — se acercó Mina y me habló al oído —, el chico que bailo conmigo, vino con él — dijo refiriéndose a Seiya —. Y nos invitaron a su mesa; ¿Qué te parece?_

_Mierda. Mucha puta suerte tenía esta noche. _

—_Está bien, dale, vamos. _

_De repente, Minako se volteó a ver el muchacho pelicastaño — Hey Taiki, vamos al baño un segundito — le dijo, tomándome del brazo para ir al tocador. _

—_Claro — respondió el muchacho, cerrando su mano y mostrando su pulgar. O Minako era muy confianzuda o aquí, todos eran así. _

_Finalmente llegamos al tocador. Mina se posó frente al espejo, mientras abría su cartera y empezaba a retocarse. Yo la imité, por supuesto. _

— _¡Hey Serena! Bailas muy bien el tango — pude verme a través del espejo, y estaba sonrojada. ¡Hay por Kami! Me siento más estúpida aún. _

—_Mina, sólo me deje llevar — le respondí. Nunca, pero NUNCA, le iba a decir lo que sentí hace momentos con él en la pista —. Además, yo no bailo a ese nivel._

—_Tenías que ver como todos los miraban. _

_¡Oh por Dios! Que me trague la tierra. La fulminé con la mirada a su reflejo en el espejo. _

—_Hay Mina, ya no sigas — le hice ojitos de pena —. ¡Por favor! _

_Mi amiga se río de mí. Antes de salir, nos echamos una ojeada más y salimos. _

_Luego de presentarme con Taiki, compartimos la mesa. Tomamos un poco de cerveza y tuvimos una charla trivial… aunque no tanto, porque en realidad, me sentía sapo de otro pozo. _

— _¿Y Serena, que te trae por acá? — me pregunto Seiya, sacándome de mi nube mental. _

—_Eeeehhhhh — tartamudeé un poco —. Vine a aprender tango. _

— _¿En serio? — preguntó algo incrédulo, aunque no sé si estaba fingiendo. Pero él sonreía. Y yo… me derretía como un hielo bajo el sol —. Podría jurar que ya sabías bailar — me guiñó el ojo muy juguetón._

—_Pues debes saber lo que nos cuesta a nosotros que hace mucho tiempo, estamos aprendiendo más que ella — dijo Mina con una sonrisa de picardía hacía mí y yo la quería asesinar._

_Cómo era de imaginar, mis mejillas ardían fervientemente. Yo quería, nuevamente, que la tierra me tragase en ese instante, que el celular me suene y tuviera que salir del lugar. Y eso no es todo. Él, no me sacaba la mirada de encima. Me miraba como si fuera algo extra-ordinario — Sé que no lo soy, para nada — pero su mirada se penetró en mí. _

—_Si tanto es así — habló Seiya, con esa sonrisa socarrona —, te invito mañana a bailar conmigo — yo abrí los ojos bien grandotes ante semejante invitación —; ¿Qué decís?_

— _¿Pero si tú tienes pareja? — le refuté. _

—_De hecho no bailo siempre con ella — Él clavó su mirada en mí, con desafío. _

_Mire a Minako, para que "me tire un centro" como dicen acá. Pero ella simplemente parecía disfrutarlo y se desentendió del asunto. _

—_Hagamos una cosa — su tono cambio a uno más conciliador —, mañana te espero en Caminito. _

_No podía resistirme. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué carajos hago?_

—_Déjamelo pensar — se le ocurrió decir a mi boca, porque yo no quise decir eso. _

— ¡Baka! — me gritó un tipo desde su auto. Juro que un segundo más, y no estaría contándola —; ¿No ves por dónde vas acaso?

El tipo era un tachero, bien gordo y feo. Sudaba y prácticamente, te daba asco. Sólo agache mi cabeza, disculpándome. El tipo dijo algunas cosas más, tocó bocina y se fue con el acelerador a fondo como si tuviera una gran prisa. Yo retrocedí.

Enserio, tengo que dejar de recordar, sino morí por la sonrisa de ese hombre, voy a morir aplastada por un camión o faltaría que un sicario me asesine.

Llegué a mi casa y lo único que quería hacer, era tirarme en el sofá a dormir. E inevitablemente, cuando llegue, me saqué los zapatos. Sí, me tomé la maldita costumbre de estar descalza por la casa.

—_Cuando llegué a mi habitación esa noche, me arrepentí. Apenas cerré la puerta, apoyé mi espalda y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, que mi perfil se reflejaba en el espejo de la entrada. ¿Qué voy hacer?; me pregunté, mientras me llevaba una mano a la frente como sí tuviera fiebre. ¿Y si hago el ridículo frente a tanta gente?_

_¿Y qué tiene él, que no me deja pensar? Vamos Serena, no te puedes dejar llevar por un arrebato. Apenas y le conoces. Quería gritar, quería desahogar todo lo que sentía. Me siento como aquella chica de quince años cuando se enamoraba de los muchachos de la secundaria y cuando tenía una oportunidad con ese, saltaba en un pie de la emoción. _

_Negué varias veces con la cabeza. No podía comportarme tan infantil. Estoy en otro país para cumplir mi sueño, además tengo en claro que después de recibirme, volveré a Japón para enseñar. Estaba prohibido hacerme ilusiones. _

_O mejor… disfruto de todo aquí, sin enamorarme. Ese es mi desafío; me prometí frente al espejo. Corrí al baño, me puse ropa cómoda, programé mi despertador del celular para levantarme temprano. _

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** El Tango del Amor**

—Un nuevo día arranca. Mi cara estaba hundida en la almohada. Miré el reloj de la mesa de luz y vi que aún eran las nueve de la mañana. Me quedé un poco más en la cama, desperezándome un poco para que se me quité la flojera, sin éxito, claro. Luego de estar flojeando un poco, abrí las cortinas de las ventanas y los rayos de luz del sol, se metieron violentamente sin permiso, encandilando mi mirada. Me sentía un vampiro, gruñendo y lanzando improperios al aire.

Respiré hondo, me cambié, me arreglé y fui a desayunar. Aún mi mente quedó deambulando por ese sector, donde el sub-consiente te recuerda cosas, que a veces no quisieras.

Me tildé viendo unos cuadros y recuerdos que me traje de Argentina.

—_Al fin había llegado a Caminito. Arrastré a Mina en esto, era obvio, yo solita no iba a pasar el papelón. Caminamos por ese lugar, como siempre, viendo parejas de tango, artistas callejeros y demás. Paramos en un puesto de empanadas, para comer. Teníamos hambre. Nos sentamos en una mesa y vimos la gente pasar. Pero lo raro era, que nos encontrábamos cerca del lugar donde Seiya había bailado la vez pasada y… _

—_Mina — le llamé, inclinándome hacía ella. Mi amiga tan linda — nótese el sarcasmo —, justo se había mandado un pedazo de empanada de carne y lo masticaba con mucho placer, que incluso, me miró con una mirada que decía de todo menos que era su amiga. _

— _¿De de dudece Sedena? ¡No des de estoy comiendo! — me dijo mientras masticaba y tragaba, luego se golpeó el pecho para que la comida bajará y respiró varias veces —. ¡Sos mala, no podes hacerme esto! — me exclamó, luego de eso, se llevó otro pedazo a la boca. _

_Sé que la comida es sagrada, pero lo que se me vino a la mente, me urgía más que un pedazo de masa con carne — Lo siento Mina, es que, no recuerdo si… si — hay por Dios, estoy entrando en pánico, valor Serena, valor —, si Seiya dijo dónde iba a estar — le sonreí nerviosa._

_Mina apoyó sus manos violentamente en la mesa, llamando la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por allí — ¿Qué cómo que no te acordas Serena? — me reprendió. _

_Me encogí de hombros — Yo… no recuerdo si él lo dijo… ¿Tú sí? — le pregunté con temor a su reacción. _

_Ella se sentó en la mesa indignada, con los brazos cruzados — ¿Siquiera se dieron sus números? ¡Muy bien Serena! — me felicitaba, mientras aplaudía con más ironía. _

_Mi amiga se quedo así por un rato, cómo buscando la solución. Creó que para mí fue lo mejor —.Mejor vayamos Mina, a fin de cuentas, no tenía interés. _

_Pero ella no me creyó, porque frunció su ceño. _

— _¡Ah no no no! Vos chiquita, me hiciste venir hacía acá, ahora te la bancas. _

_Hice un puchero, y en eso, alguien se paró a observarnos, a lo que las dos respondimos mirando hacía quién sea que nos estaba mirando. Tenía una sonrisa impresa en los labios. Aflojé mi cuerpo sobre la silla. Dientes blancos, mirada seductora, sonrisa arrogante, su pelo, su postura. ¡TODO, JODER! Me encantaba y me calentaba. ¿Para qué voy a mentir?_

— _¿A dónde ibas? — preguntó más que arrogante. Mis mejillas ardieron. Minako puso una sonrisa divertida y algo de picardía. Hija de pu…_

—_A-a ningún lado — titubeé. Sonrisa súper fingida, ¿Se lo creyó? —. ¿Qué hacemos? _

— _¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? — "A mamá Cora"; respondería Minako. Me tomó de la mano y prácticamente, me despegó de la silla. Mi rubia amiga no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. Es más, lo disfrutaba la muy guacha, ya me las pagaría._

_Sin darme cuenta, Seiya se sacó el camperon que llevaba encima, y debajo de él, tenía su traje de tanguero. Un smoking de color negro con rayas blancas. _

_Unos mocasines blancos bien brillosos y su galera. Él me tomó de la espalda, mientras a mi me recorrió todo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Pero no me di cuenta en qué momento, Seiya me saco mi tapado de color negro, y se lo revoleo a Minako, que está justo a tiempo lo atajo. Me puse muy colorada. Seiya me miró de arriba a abajo. Su pecho tocaba el mío, y creo que se dio cuenta que estaba agitada. Yo llevaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, espalda descubierta, la falda llegaba hasta mis muslos, sólo llevaba medias transparentes color piel, unos zapatos de charol me complementaban, no eran tan altos. El sonido del bandoneón había comenzado hace rato, un señor que tocaba ahí, nos vio listos para bailar, y Seiya no empezaba. Yo le sonreí desafiante. _

— _¡Esto se pone bueno! — escuche a Minako decir por atrás. _

_Apreté la mano que me sostenía, y él dio el primer paso hacia adelante, mientras yo lo seguía. Era como sí yo supiera los pasos que iba a hacer sin decirme nada, sólo nos mirábamos a los ojos, tenía muy en claro el juego de seducción, y sus reglas, del qué tanto me había mencionado Seiya la primera vez que bailamos juntos. Nuestras narices se rozaban constantemente, nuestras respiraciones, pude ver cuando Seiya abría la boca y se lo mojaba pasándose su lengua y no podía evitar morderme el labio inferior. Seiya en un momento, hizo fuerza, para subirme en su cintura, sensualmente, me tire hacía atrás y dio un giro lentamente, mientras me acompañaba en el proceso que yo tiraba mi espalda hacía atrás, rozó su nariz cerca de mi pecho y pude sentir su respiración, y me sentía volar, un cosquilleó aún más fuerte cruzó por mi cuerpo. Pero él, era único en esto. Y yo… yo me sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Cuando nos incorporamos, él me sonrió, con deseo. Pude verlo en sus ojos._

_Me quedé en shock ¿Seiya me deseaba? ¿A mí? De reojo, pude ver a Mina, aplaudiendo como loca. Tragué saliva. Creo que me estoy metiendo en un terreno peligroso… ¡Bah! A la mierda todo, me encantaba el peligro, y más sí se trataba de mi tanguero ojos zafiro._

_Seiya me tiró hacía su cuerpo, mientras malabareabamos, acercó su boca a mi oído. _

— _¿Te gusta, verdad? — me preguntó juguetón. "Tú me gustas"; pensé._

—_No se dé que hablas — me desentendí. No podía darme fácil con él. _

—_No te hagas, bomboncito — me dijo seductoramente, me tiró hacía atrás con delicadeza._

_Le sonreí de costado. El juego de seducción estaba yendo hacía otro plano. Terminamos con una pirueta, en la que volé por el aire y terminé con una pierna enroscada en su cintura, mientras la otra me hacía de apoyo y nuestros labios muy cerca._

—_No lo niego — me dijo susurrándome entre agitado, acompañado de su sonrisa —, me encantas._

_Mi corazón subió. Mariposas en el estomago aparecieron. Nosotros nos quedamos así mientras la gente aplaudía. Mi cuerpo temblaba. Lentamente, me separé de él, pero no soltábamos nuestras manos. Reverenciamos a la gente presente, otros venían y nos dejaban dinero, no sabíamos si rechazarlos, ya que las personas nos decían que éramos increíbles._

—Suspiré. Ese día, fue agitado. En fin, tenía el día libre, ya que daba clases tres veces por semana. Asique, aproveche para asear un poco mi departamento.

—_Esa noche, Seiya me llevó en su coche, a mí y a Mina a pasear por Buenos Aires._ _Yo iba en el asiento del acompañante y Minako atrás. Con Seiya discutimos por el dinero. Pues yo no lo quería, lo hacía porque me gustaba. Él me quería dar la mitad, al final, terminé accediendo, porque se puso bastante pesado. Es terco y obstinado. Me dijo que si no se lo aceptaba, yo iba a encontrar el dinero dentro del bolsillo del tapado. _

—_Seiya — dijo Minako desde atrás, vi que él la miro por el retrovisor, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia adelante —. ¿Por qué mejor, no me llevas a casa?_

_¿Qué? ¡No! Minako me quería dejar sola con él. No podía hacerme esto. _

— _¿Segura que no queres venir con nosotros?_

—_Recordé que tengo asuntos pendientes —dijo la descarada. ¡Si, con la almohada forra!_

_Creo que pude ver a Seiya de reojo sonreír. No podía darme vuelta y lanzarle lindas palabras — con ironía —, a Minako._

—_Bueno, está bien — frenó en un semáforo en rojo —. Bomboncito está en buenas manos. _

—_Serena, SE-RE-NA — le dije. Me gustaba su apodo, pero no quería que se encariñara. _

—_Hay Serena, trata bien a Seiya — me regañó aquella desde la sombra —, Confió en vos Seiya. _

_Me crucé de brazos, como niña caprichosa. De repente, sentí del lado de la ventanilla a mi amiga. _

—_Me lo agradecerás — me susurró con una risa de por medio._

—_Y tú me lo pagarás. _

— _¡Ja-ja! Nos vemos chicos — abrió la puerta y bajo, ya que habíamos llegado al edificio de Minako. Se asomó por mi ventanilla y nos guiño el ojo con picardía. _

_Seiya la saludó con la mano, y yo fruncí el ceño. No era buen augurio que me quedará sola con él. Tengo esa sensación desde que bailamos. _

_De repente, sentí su mano sobre mi pierna, por inercia, me giré para verlo, y él levantó sus manos con inocencia. _

— _¡Lo siento! — Me dijo —; Me confundí, pensé que agarraría la palanca. _

"_Claro boludo, y yo me chupo el dedo" Pensé. Aunque, no lo negaba, me gusto. _

— _¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó a falta de una respuesta mía. Yo no salía de mi shock inicial. _

—_A dónde tú quieras — le respondí, giré para verlo a los ojos. Él sonrió. _

—_Está bien, te voy a llevar uno de los lugares más hermosos de Buenos Aires. _

_Llegamos a un puerto, dónde estaba el río. Allí había puestos de comida, la gente sentada a un lado del paredón que daba al río, comía mientras charlaban. Pasaba gente grande y niños en patines y patinetas, otros jugando a la pelota. Pero allí, se respiraba aire puro. Era de noche y podíamos ver claramente la Luna y las estrellas. La luz de la ciudad no estaba para opacar esa hermosa noche. _

—_Es hermoso esto… — comenté, mientras me apoyaba sobre el barandal de cemento. Él se puso al lado mío, y cuando giré a verlo, estaba hipnotizado mirando las estrellas. _

—_Aquí vengo cuando necesito paz y tranquilidad… —me respondió reflexivo. _

_Me sorprendí mucho por su respuesta. No pareciera un hombre con problemas. En éste poco tiempo, lo vi un hombre tranquilo. Será que su sonrisa, borra todo lo que tiene detrás._

— _¿Qué te atormenta? — me atreví a preguntar. _

_Él se quedó mirando un rato largo el cielo. Cómo si estuviera recordando que lo hacía volver hacía aquí. _

—_Pues, hace mucho que no me enamoro — me dijo, mirándome a los ojos finalmente, y estos le brillaron. Lo pude notar por la luz de la Luna, y a pesar de que él no podía verme con claridad, yo me sonrojé. ¿Por qué me miraba así?_

—_Algún día, ese amor llegara — dije mientras sonreí y mire la luna —. Sólo tienes que mirar y estar atento a las señales. _

_Puedo jurar que él arqueo una ceja — Tal vez tengas razón — dijo. No me sacaba la mirada de encima y yo me quería ir a mi casa. Me sentía algo incomoda. _

—_Pensé que tenías novia — le tiré. Era cuestión de que él mismo la cazara o no. Él empezó a reír. _

—_Bombón, ¿Por qué decís eso? — me preguntó entre carcajadas. _

—_Acaso la chica de la otra vez no… _

_Él negó con la cabeza — ¡No linda! Ella es mi pareja — se quedó en silencio._

—_Entonces lo es — afirme. Él se reía más y más —. ¿Qué es la risa? Acaso, ¿Tengo un payaso en la cara? — le pregunté algo incrédula._

— _¡Ya veo! — Exclamó — Te gusto ¿verdad? — sonrió triunfante. _

_Modo tomate en tres, dos, uno… _

—_Mentira — dije, fingiendo ofensa. _

_Me señalo — No podes mentirme — guiñó el ojo arrogante —. No, al gran Seiya Kou. _

—_Ja, eso es lo que tú crees — le respondí con desafío._

_Él, en un movimiento rápido, me abrazo por la espalda. Mi estomago subió, algo paso dentro de mí. De tomate, me puse morada, literal. Sentía su respiración en la nuca. Contuve mi respiración, porque en el primer intento que quiera, él se daría cuenta que me intimida. _

—_Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que te enamoro antes de finalizar este mes—me dijo como si hubiera ganado un partido de póker. _

_Mi peor error: Haber aceptado. _

_Me giré un poco, nuestros labios se rozaban casi, sobre ellos, le respondí —: Acepto. _

_Vi su intento por besarme, pero me corrí rápidamente. Sentí que apoyo su mentón en mi hombro y su aire caliente salió, mientras se reía. _

—É_sto recién comienza, bomboncito._

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** El Tango del Amor**

_Pasando los días, Seiya me invito al centro donde él daba clases. Pues, le daba clases de tango a la gente grande, arriba de los 60 años aproximadamente. _

_Me divertí mucho ese día. Las señoras se morían por bailar con él, y éste, que no puede ser menos, les concedía su pieza. _

—_Seiya es muy lindo chico — comentó una mujer canosa hacía donde estaba yo, debe de tener unos 70 años de edad. Ella miraba con admiración a Seiya, como si fuera un hijo —. y vos, debes ser la novia, ¿verdad?_

_Yo me sonrojé — De hecho, yo soy una amiga — le respondí, tratando de ocultar mis nervios._

_Ella se rió – Él no te ve de la misma forma – yo la mire, no la quería cuestionar, pero ella se me adelanto —. El diablo sabe mas por viejo que por Diablo, querida — me guiñó un ojo. Sus ojos eran de colores verde esmeraldas, parecidos a lo de mi hermano Yaten —. Vos no te das cuenta, pero pega cada mirada hacía dónde vos estas — ella sonrió, y yo me contagié de la misma, correspondiéndole, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo —. ¿Sabes? ; Desde que Seiya vino a este lugar, se huele otro aire. Él nos devolvió la juventud que creíamos perdida — yo miré a Seiya, mientras la señora me hablaba —. Es muy buena persona, y muy guapo por cierto — dio una risita traviesa, a la que yo acompañe —. Te aconsejo, que le prestaras más atención. _

_No hice más que mirarla. Es como sí ella me hubiera leído la mente. _

—_Las oportunidades pasan una vez en la vida — ella volvió a sonreír —, te lo dice una vieja que dejo pasar una oportunidad así — sentí tristeza de ella —. la experiencia te ayuda a entender que haces bien o mal, y ustedes aún son jóvenes. Aprovechen, porque luego, la vida les pasa volando y se convertirán en alguien como yo. Y hoy tal vez no me des bola, pero el día de mañana dirás "La vieja esa me lo dijo y yo no le hice caso"_

_Ella se calló de repente, yo no saque mi vista de ella. Una mano se tendió frente a mí y cuando seguí la dirección de la misma, era Seiya, que me estaba invitando a bailar. _

_La señora me animo con una sonrisa, a qué lo haga, y se la devolví. Asique, eso hicimos los dos. Nos dejamos llevar por la música, bailando como sí lo demás no existiera, por tercera vez, me sentía tan bien. Cuando terminamos, los viejos nos aplaudieron. _

_La señora de antes se acerco de mí y me dijo al oído — Ustedes dos, hacen que el aire se respire distinto. Te deseo mucha suerte linda — me dijo, plantó un beso en mi mejilla y se fue. _

_Seiya me miro ladeando la cabeza y fue un instante en el que nos miramos, mientras me sonrojaba. _

—_Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado — les dijo al resto. Estos saludaron. Se acercaban a nosotros, recibíamos felicitaciones y halagos de todos —. nos vemos la próxima clase. _

_Varias señoras se acercaron a mí y me pedían que vuelva. _

_Cuando todos se hubieron ido, me quedé sola con Seiya. Ya era de noche y era día de semana. _

—_Bombón ¿Tenes ganas de comer algo? — me preguntó de repente. Yo asentí, aún me quedaban las palabras de la señora dando vueltas por mi cabeza —. ¿Qué te parece sí pido churrasco?_

—_Sí, está bien — le dije mientras le sonreí. _

_Él fue a llamar por teléfono, y volvió al rato. _

_—En quince o veinte minutos vendrá el delivery — me dijo, yo asentí mientras no le sacaba la mirada de encima. Él se sentó frente a mí en el salón. El piso era de madera y estaba lindo —. ¿Por qué me miras? ¿Acaso te gusto?_

_Gruñí. Es guapo, pero es muy engreído éste chico. No tiene más ego porque el mundo es enorme, sino sería más grande su ego que el mismo planeta Tierra._

—_Hola modestia ¿La conoces? – le ironice mientras le sacaba la lengua, él tomó mi barbilla, mientras qué con su otro brazo, me tomó de la cintura y me tiró encima de él —. Se-Seiya ¿Qué haces? — mi pecho estaba encima del suyo. Él no me soltaba y yo sentía como si su cuerpo fuera un imán que atraía el mío. _

_Él, muy maldito sonrió. No parecía querer soltarme, y creo que yo… no quería qué lo haga. ¿Adivinen? Sí, me sonrojé. _

_Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron. Él no paraba de mirarme los labios, mientras se los mojaba, yo no dejaba de verle los suyos… poco a poco, nuestras bocas se acercaron. Era como si nos hubiéramos perdido en un naufragio, porque al parecer, no nos importo un carajo. El mundo se detuvo para nosotros. _

_Seiya me beso con dulzura, su boca era como la dulce miel y yo le correspondía con gusto. Jamás nadie me había besado de esa manera. Éste chico era muy especial en su manera de ser y a mí me volvía loca. Cada vez más, sus manos apretaban mi cintura hacía su cuerpo, no me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente acostada encima de él, con las piernas abiertas. Sólo se oían nuestros besos, que cada vez, iban aumentando su intensidad, cada vez más apasionado. Su boca reclamaba mis labios. Uno de sus dedos, recorrió mis labios suavemente, sin soltarnos. No podía, por más que quisiera, mi razón me estaba abandonando. _

_Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello, y cada vez que aumentaba su intensidad, clavaba mis dedos en sus cabellos. Ahora sólo podía oírse nuestras respiraciones. Llegó un momento, en que el aire en verdad nos hacía falta, y fue el peor momento, fuimos separándonos con pequeños besos, mientras nos mirábamos. Esta vez, él tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, y seguramente que yo también. Labios hinchados se podían apreciar. Le di un último beso, antes de separarme de él. _

_El timbre del lugar sonó. Seiya y yo, no despegamos nuestras miradas. Como pudo, se fue hacia la puerta, sin dejar de mirarme, como si fuera a desaparecer por arte de magia. Al rato volvió con las bandejas y una gaseosa, yo lo ayude a él a traer todo. Nos acomodamos en el suelo nuevamente, y empezamos a comer en silencio, que por cierto, era cómodo. _

_La carne estaba rica. Bueno no, me quedé cómo en una especie de shock por lo que había pasado hacía momentos, pensaba en todas las cosas que sucedieron con Seiya. No puedo sacarme esa sensación de los labios. Aun podía sentir su respiración, sus manos bajo mi blusa, acariciando mi espalda. Estoy segura que mis mejillas enrojecieron y además, se me dibujaba una sonrisa idiota en mi cara. _

— _¿Y qué te pareció? — me preguntó con una mirada de soslayo. ¡Hay! Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me sonrojé. _

—_E-estaba rico — le respondí, con un pedazo de carne atravesando el tubo en mi interior, me ahogue y empecé a toser, mientras me golpeaba el pecho. Él llenó un vaso con gaseosa y me lo alcanzó para ayudar a bajarlo. Luego de eso, Seiya se empezó a reír de mí. En cambio, a mí se me caían las lágrimas. Así estuvimos jugando toda la noche. Cosquillas, tirándonos cosas y riéndonos, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida, encima del regazo de Seiya. _

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** El Tango del Amor**

Una vez que Serena había terminado de asear la casa, sintió la necesidad de prepararse algo de comer, apoyo su lap y la abrió, dejo que iniciara su sesión de skype, y se dirigió a la cocina. De repente, este empezó a sonar… Pero en la cocina se había desatado una batalla, entre un pollo que la muchacha pretendía desmenuzar y ya se estaba encabronando. En tanto, desde la lap, podía verse que alguien la estaba llamando. Cuando la rubia, finalmente, había ganado la batalla y término todo, metió el pollo al horno, se lavo las manos y se dirigió al comedor.

En cuanto movió el pad de la notebook, pudo notar tenía 150 notificaciones de llamadas perdidas.

Serena arqueó una de sus cejas algo sorprendida. En realidad ella quería comunicarse con Minako, pero fue más grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta que:"**Tienes 150 llamadas perdidas de Seiya Kou" **aparecía en su pantalla y el corazón de Serena palpito bien fuerte.

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** El Tango del Amor. **

**Glosario:**

**Caminito y lugares nombrados****: Son lugares ubicados en distintas partes de Buenos Aires (Capital Federal) y Buenos Aires (Provincia).**

**Milonga****: Baile parecido al tango, pero con más fuerza en su ritmo.**

**Che:**** Expresión típica lunfarda utilizada sobre todo en los porteños y provincianos aledaños. Generalmente, se utiliza con las personas de confianza, para no llamarla por su nombre, decimos "Che" y le sigue el "boludo/a".**

**Boludo/a****: Sí, es un insulto, pero acá le damos distintos significados, según la situación y la persona. La connotación tiene que ver con el grado de confianza también.**

**Chabón****: Expresión típica lunfarda utilizada en los argentinos, para referirse al hombre o ese tipo. [Buscar Lunfardo]**

**Porteños****: A los porteños se los llama así a los que viven en Capital Federal (Buenos Aires), a los provincianos que vivimos pegaditos, se nos suelen relacionar con ellos, pero no, solo llevamos el mismo acento. Porteño viene de "puerto" de Bs. As. **

**Boliche****: Creo que en México se le dice "antro", no sé en otros lugares, pero así le decimos a los clubes nocturnos. **

**Salir de joda****: Divertirse.**

**Bancar****: Aguantársela. **

**Forra****: Insulto que se refiere a "que mala que sos" pero a veces puede ir con cariño y a veces con mala intención. **

**Guacha****: Es un insulto que si buscaran su significado a fondo, no es agradable. Pero lo usamos como el "forra" cuando nos hacen una maldad con picardía, como siempre le hace Minako a Serena.**

**"Esperando la Carroza de Mamá**** Cora":**** Es una película. **

•**Recomiendo escuchar y ver las canciones mencionadas en el texto a través de YouTube. **

**Nota aparte****: Si se me olvido aclarar algo, me lo preguntan y con gusto les respondo por PM. Este proyecto, iba a ser un one-shot, pero decidí que va a llevar dos o tres capítulos. Será un fic corto. **

**¡Gracias por leer! Y un review, hace feliz a esta humilde escritora. **

**PaulaLunatica.**

**Edición: 08/junio/2014**


End file.
